Born This Way: The Remix
Born This Way: The Remix is the second remix album by American recording artist Lady Gaga, released on November 18, 2011 by Interscope. This album contains remixes of multiple songs off of Gaga's second studio album, Born This Way. It was also released as part of the Born This Way: The Collection, a special edition release including the 17-track version of Gaga's second studio album and a DVD release of the HBO concert special Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden. Most of the remixes had been available in the remix EPs released alongside each single from Born This Way. Musically, the album is an electronic and dance record; there are also influences of Europop, techno and dubstepwithin the composition. Critics gave mixed reviews for the album, with their general complaint being that the release was unnecessary. Most of them, however, complimented The Weeknd, Twin Shadow and Guéna LG's remixes. It earned an overall score of 57 out of 100, on review aggregator site Metacritic. Commercially, Born This Way: The Remix achieved minor success, entering the charts in ten countries. Its highest position was attained in Japan, where it reached top-twenty, while in the United States, it failed to reach the top-100 of the Billboard 200 albums chart. Background In October 2011, Lady Gaga announced plans to release a remix album titled Born This Way: The Remix. The album contains fourteen remixes of tracks from her second studio album, Born This Way, only seven of which are unreleased. Born This Way: The Remix was also released as part of Born This Way: The Collection, a special edition release including the 17-track version of Gaga's second studio album and a DVD release of the HBO concert special Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden. The remixers featured for the songs on the album include mainly techno musicians like Sultan & Ned Shepard, electropop producers like Goldfrapp and Metronomy, indie rock upstarts like Twin Shadow and Two Door Cinema Club, and remixer The Weeknd. Most of the remixes had been available in the remix EPs released alongside each single from Born This Way. The first remix commissioned was the Twin Shadow remix of "Born This Way", released in March 2011. This was followed by the Goldfrapp remix of "Judas" in May 2011, which was released to Gaga's YouTube channel. The Wild Beasts remix of "You and I" was released in August 2011, and the proceeds from the sales helped to raise awareness to the ways people can support independent labels that lost stock in the PIAS Recordings UK warehouse fire. Regarding the inspiration behind the remix, Hayden Thorpe from Wild Beasts group told The Guardian: "The unlikeness of this match was perhaps what compelled us to take it on. Gaga in many ways is the epitome of what we are not. She is the butcher to our butter knife. The essential thrill is always to keep eluding what is expected of us and what we expect of ourselves." The last of the remix to be released was The Weeknd's take on "Marry the Night" which featured Illangelo, thus earning him a co-producer credit on it. Track listing # Born This Way (Zedd Remix) # Judas (Goldfrapp Remix) # The Edge of Glory (Foster the People Remix) # Yoü and I (Wild Beasts Remix) # Marry the Night (The Weeknd & Illangelo Remix) # Black Jesus + Amen Fashion (Michael Woods Remix) # Bloody Mary (The Horrors Remix) # Scheiße (Guéna LG Club Remix) # Americano (Gregori Klosman Remix) # Electric Chapel (Two Door Cinema Club Remix) # Yoü and I (Metronomy Remix) # Judas (Hurts Remix) # Born This Way (Twin Shadow Remix) # The Edge of Glory (Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix) Category:Albums Category:Pop Category:2011 albums Category:Lady gaga Category:Lady Gaga compilation albums